It is known from the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,579, for example, that an aqueous citric acid-containing solution can be produced by the fermentation of molasses by an Aspergillus niger microorganism strain. It is further known from the disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 4,275,234 that citric acid can be recovered from aqueous solutions thereof, such as fermenter beer, by a liquid-liquid extraction process using an amine-organic solvent mixture as an organic extractant followed by back-extraction with hot water. A variation of this process is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,944,606 wherein the back-extraction is accomplished with an alkaline solution to recover the product as a citrate salt instead of citric acid. This organic extractant, however, is unable to remove most of the citric acid from the molasses fermenter beer because of the high salt content, such as potassium salts, of such beer. The salts compete with the amine to complex or react with the citric acid. It is uneconomical to attempt to remove the high salt content of the fermenter beer by use of decationizing materials prior to contact with the organic extractant. For the above reasons, it has been considered impractical to use the above amine-organic solvent mixture extraction process to recover citric acid from molasses fermenter beer. Various adsorbent materials have been disclosed in the prior art to recover citric acid from fermenter beer. U.S. Pat. No. 4,720,579 discloses the use of a neutral cross-linked polystyrene polymer or a nonionic, polyacrylic ester polymer to adsorb citric acid and separate it from various impurities. The citric acid is then desorbed in a purified form. U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,494 discloses the use of nonionic adsorbent resins, cation exchange resins and anion exchange resins to selectively adsorb or otherwise remove various impurities from citric acid solutions. U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,686 discloses the use of a cation exchange resin in the hydrogen form to adsorb citric acid and separate it from various impurities. The purified citric acid is then desorbed in an eluate. None of this prior art, either alone or in any combination, discloses or suggests any processes for recovering residual citric acid in the form of trisodium citrate from the raffinate produced when an amine-organic solvent organic extractant is used to recover citric acid from a molasses fermenter beer. Such process variation enables such overall extraction process to be economically practical for recovering citric acid from molasses fermenter beer.